<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chanlix- Never gonna leave you behind by Dorithecat0325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996745">Chanlix- Never gonna leave you behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325'>Dorithecat0325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray kids oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Felix doesn't make it into the debuting team</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray kids oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chanlix- Never gonna leave you behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ship - Chan x Felix<br/>
- Fluff</p><p> </p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p>—-Flashback ——</p><p>"Stray Kids...will debut as an eight!" JYP announced. Felix's heart dropped. He hadn't made it.</p><p>The boys didn't know how to react, they were confused with a mixture of emotions. Finally they were debuting but it cost them debuting as a full team. Nine or none. The boys gathered together and hugged each other tightly.<br/>
"I know this is tough but we've made it, Felix we will get you in this team somehow" Chan chocked up slightly his eyes were brimming with tears ready to fall.</p><p>Felix could only nod. He feared that speaking would cause him to breakdown. The boy's took it in turn to hug Felix tightly before he had to go backstage to allow the debuted Stray Kids to take the stage one last time.</p><p>First to hug was Minho. His elimination buddy.<br/>
"I don't want to do this without you Felix" Minho mumbled into the younger's shoulder.<br/>
Felix was shaking and hugged back even tighter "you've got to, don't worry about me,you've got this hyung"<br/>
Unfortunately, Minho let go.</p><p>One by one the others all hugged Felix tightly not wanting to let him go and say goodbye. Lastly was Chan.</p><p>Felix collapsed when Chan hugged him. Chan was hysterical, the two boys crouched as they hugged and spoke in whispered English.<br/>
" plea-se don't go, don't go" Felix whispered into Chan's ear.<br/>
Chan pulled away from Felix, he wiped the falling tears only for them to be replaced immediately by fresh ones.</p><p>"I'll never leave you behind yeah" Chan looked dead serious. "I will get you into this team, you're my Aussie bro yeah, I can't ever leave you" Felix nodded before hugging Chan. Chan kissed Felix's temple. He didn't want Felix to go, no one did. His Korean had improved so much it wasn't fair.<br/>
Chan had to let go before the staff would force them apart. Felix couldn't stop crying. One day he's going to get back. He will.</p><p>——— present day——</p><p>It was a year, a year since stray kids had debuted. Felix was back in Australia. He had returned to school, a few people knew he had been eliminated from being in Stray Kids but they rarely brought it up. Something Felix was extremely grateful for..</p><p>Felix was sitting bored in his History lesson when he got a text.</p><p>Changaroo 🦘<br/>
Hey mate! SKZ have a show in Sydney and was wondering if you wanted a free ticket!</p><p>Felix almost screamed out loud. Sure he and Chan had kept in contact but time zones caused difficulties in keeping a conversation going. Felix immediately responded before putting his phone away so that he didn't get it confiscated.</p><p>Felix<br/>
No way! I'd love to come       and see you guys, we need to all catch up.</p><p>Felix was still upset about not debuting with his team but that didn't stop him from dancing. He often went back to their pre-debut songs to dance along to the old choreo imagining what it would be like performing Hellevator or School Life on stage in front of hundreds of fans.</p><p>Felix smiled at Chan's message. His class was coming to an end,which also meant to was the end of the school day.</p><p>Felix rushed out of school to get home where he would have no one distract him from texting Chan.</p><p>Changaroo 🦘<br/>
The boys can't wait to see you, we all are really missing you 😞. I'll send you the deets for the ticket over and you can come and see us after the performance! It's a P1 as well :)</p><p>Felix<br/>
Can't wait to catch up! You really didn't need to get me a P1 ticket tho, I'd be happy anywhere just being able to see you perform is good enough for me.</p><p>Felix smiled brightly after finding out where he would be in the arena. Hopefully he'll be visible enough for the boys to see and wave to.</p><p>Lix started on his homework when his phone pinged and Chan has sent the ticket through.</p><p>Changaroo 🦘<br/>
There ya go mate! *ticket link*<br/>
I really want to see you that's why I got you the P1, I miss you so much Lix you have no idea,make sure to get there early so you can get front row by the barriers ;)</p><p>Felix felt himself blush at the words Chan sent. Surely he only meant it to be friendly but Felix couldn't help but hope for more. Ever since the elimination and leaving Korea Felix knew something was missing. Maybe chan was that missing piece.</p><p>—Day of the concert —</p><p>Felix woke up at 11:00am. The concert started at 5pm so he had plenty of time.</p><p>After having a quick shower Felix picked out what to wear. He was going to be standing in a crowded area for a few hours so he went for some black ripped jeans and a slightly oversized white shirt which he half tucked it.  After getting on his clothes he styled hair to expose his forehead slightly. Happy with his appearance he grabbed his Phone,wallet and keys before making his way to the venue.</p><p> </p><p>Even getting to the arena early it was already crowded with people doing random dance plays,trading photocards and pop up stands selling merch and other SKZ related items.<br/>
Felix took a deep breathe before continuing through the crowds hoping not to get recognised.</p><p>As he neared the venue he saw a stall selling light sticks. Felix joined the queue to buy one.  He couldn't help but daydream about how he could've been on the Photocards and on the merch people were wearing and selling.</p><p>"One lightstick please" Felix asked.<br/>
The staff member looked to him and suddenly gasped realising who he was.</p><p>"Fe-Felix?!" The cashier gasped allowed. Felix quickly shushed him so that people didn't look over to him.</p><p>"Ahh yeah, hi" Lix nodded.</p><p>The cashier didn't say anything else being in too much shock after seeing THE Lee Felix buying a lightstick from his stand.</p><p>Felix nodded a thanks before grabbing a strap as well, coincidentally it was Chan's, Felix smiled as he fixed it to his lightstick and began to make his way into the venue. This was when he started to see people stare at him and whisper and point.<br/>
Felix gulped and prayed that no one approached him. He just wanted to enjoy the show. As he got to the entrance of the P1 section the security checked his ticket. The security guards eyes widened slightly before whispering something to the guard next to him who then spoke up.</p><p>"Follow me please"</p><p>Felix nodded assuming it was to go through the security checks like everyone. He was mistaken, he followed the guard down various halls. As they walked he could hear girls screaming outside clearly excited to finally be entering. </p><p>On the inside Felix was freaking out, was he going to see Chan and the others now?! He wasn't mentally prepared for a re-union just yet.</p><p>As they reached a door, the security guard knocked and Felix felt his heart racing as the door inched open. The first face he saw was Jeongin's. He looked so much older than Felix remembered.</p><p>"Felix Hyung?!" Jeongin screeched making a dolphin scream, gaining the others attention.</p><p>Jeongin pulled Felix into a tight hug,Felix let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding.</p><p>It was chaos. All the boys launched over to Felix and he hugged them all so tightly.<br/>
"Long time no see" Felix jokes as he wiped away the tears that had fallen down.</p><p>The guys all laughed and and collectively agreed that they had missed Felix a ton. Sadly they couldn't all stay and talk to felix as hair and makeup was still needed to be done before the show started.<br/>
Chan grabbed Felix's hand and pulled him over to a small and quiet corner.</p><p>"Lix?" Chan's voice was quiet,almost as though he was still in shock about Felix standing there.<br/>
"Channie" Felix smiled brightly before pulling the older into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"I've missed you so so so much" Chan explained.</p><p>Felix blushes after hearing Chan's words. Felix still had a crush on the older no matter how long they've been apart from each other.</p><p>"Me too" Felix smiled as he pulled apart from the hug. Chan kept hold of their hands.</p><p>"Actually there's a reason why I wanted to see you today, the boys know already" Chan started to explain.<br/>
Felix glances over at the boys Jeongin and Seungmin getting their hair done. Minho and Jisung sitting with each other laughing at something on the elders phone. Changbin,woojin and Hyunjin playing Hallie Gallie.</p><p>Felix looked up expectantly to Chan.<br/>
"What's the reason?"</p><p>"I- well we, want you to perform with us" Chan looked into Felix's eyes.</p><p>"Wh-what?" Felix was shocked... performing with the boys? But it was their tour for stray kids... and Felix wasn't part of the group.</p><p>"It probably doesn't make sense" chan scratched the back of his neck.<br/>
"We want you to perform our pre-debut songs with us" chan smiled trying to read Felix's facial expression.</p><p>Felix was lost for words and had to sit down,"Perform...perform our pre-debut songs?" Felix broke into a huge smile.</p><p>He stood up and tightly hugged chan, "yes! Yes yes yes yes ye-"</p><p>Felix was bouncing up and down repeating yes over and over before he got cut off. Not by words.. by a pair of lips that landed softly on his. They left as quickly as they had arrived.</p><p>Felix looked at chan who was blushing as red as a tomato.<br/>
"Umm...you were rambling and I didn't know how to stop you so.." this time chan began rambling.</p><p>Felix also has a light blush on his cheeks and he pecked Chan's cheek,although it was nearer his lips than anything.<br/>
"It's fine" Felix smiled brightly.</p><p>Chan broke into a smile and laughed and hugged Felix once again. It didn't last long until it became a group hug. Felix tightly in the middle.</p><p>"Guys as much as I love you all and hugs,I do need to breathe at some point" Felix joked.</p><p>The group parted and they all got ready for the performance.</p><p>————The start of the performance——-</p><p>Felix was waiting at the side of the stage for Chan to call him out.</p><p>The stylists and makeup artists had given him some clothes to change into,it wasn't much different to the clothes he had worn to the concert.Just some more rips and their was a jacket over the shirt.</p><p>Stray kids performed a few songs and started to talk to the fans. Felix knew it was nearly his time to go on stage. He felt his heart quicken and he began to nervously walk on the spot.</p><p>What would the fans think?<br/>
It was a strange thing to happen especially since Felix wasn't in the official group and now he's suddenly going to perform with them on stage.<br/>
Chan's voice broke him from his day dream.</p><p>"Now... many of you know we were on a survival show before debuting" chan started.<br/>
"...and we originally were going to debut as 9"</p><p>Some fans screamed in sadness.</p><p>"I know a lot of people were upset, we were all devastated, and still are. So for you guys we have decided to perform some of our pre-debut songs as well as Hellevator again" chan smiled</p><p>The fans screamed loudly. The group got into their positions for hellevator.<br/>
The lights dimmed for only a second before Chan spoke up. "But it can't be a pre-debut performance with all members... so Felix come out"</p><p>Felix held his breathe as he stepped out onto the stage for the first time. The screams from the fans were deafening and Felix was in shock. He wanted to talk but no words formed so he just got into his position as the performance begun.</p><p>As the song begun,Felix's body took over and it was as if he had never been eliminated from the show and he was truly a member. He felt like he was home again.</p><p>When his part came up he almost couldn't hear his own voice because the screams were so loud that the music could hardly be heard even with his in-ears.<br/>
All too soon the first song had come to an end. They immediately took their places for School Life. This also continued with YaYaYa and Changbin,Minho and Felix also performed Glow for the fans. Felix was surprised he even remembered the lyrics.</p><p>Once The group of 9 finished they all gathered round. Felix could not stop smiling,the adrenaline had kicked in and he was so happy to be on stage with the other boys.</p><p>Chan spoke up, "Felix... there's another reason I wanted you to perform with us..not because it was going to be the last" chan caught his breathe, "but because it was going to be the first of many"</p><p>Felix had to rewind Chan's words to understand what he had just said. "Wh -what?!"</p><p>Felix screeched and tears began to flow involuntarily. He crouched down to the ground trying to steady his breathing. Had chan really just told him he was back in the team?!</p><p>Chan crouched down and hugged Felix so tightly.<br/>
"What did I say a year ago? I'm never going to leave you behind"</p><p>Felix looked up and kissed chan quickly before hiding his red face on the oldest shoulders.  Chan chuckled and kissed his forehead back.Luckily the other boys where covering them so the fans hadn't seen the kiss but they were all screaming and clearly won't have a voice after this concert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>